Johan Malphur
''"Sometimes evil wins, that's the hard truth, but good will, and has to fight regardless" '' Early Life Johan was born in a small port town in Andoran's western coast by the name of Paloma. Born to a ship carpenter (father) and a baker (mother) his life was seemingly meant to be relegated to a mundane lifestyle picking up apprenticeship at the local blacksmith's shop. His town would from time to time have to deal with bandits/monsters from the sea or surrounding forest requiring the need of a town militia but beyond that it was fairly quiet, until a stranger rode into town one day. A female aasimar paladin of Ragathiel by the name of Shiena Malphur walked into town, and proved her capability by helping to repel a raid by pirates, garnering the praise and attention of Paloma's citizenry, chief among them being Johan. Shiena had become the town's local defender. Once Johan had gotten older, she took him under his wing, teaching him the art of gunslinging, and his budding education of being a paladin, although this would be cut short a few short years later. A Paladin is Born A few years later the town of Paloma was attacked once again by pirates, although this time was different. While the militia was prepping, they were attacked by bandits from the nearby forest seemingly have been able to make contact before the ship landed, splitting their attention. Doing their best to fight on both sides, Johan and Shiena were split from each other in the ensuing chaos, an errant cannonball destroying Johan's cover and rendering him unconscious. After waking up, Johan found the town of Paloma in ash and destruction, the only other survivor being a battered Shiena. After a few days work of burying what dead of the town they could find and throwing the bodies of the dead pirates into the ocean, the two set out to hunt down the remaining who made their way in land. After a few weeks of tracking down and whittling down the remaining bandits, the two found the camp the remaining five seemed to inhabit. Johan was convinced by his mentor to stay behind and let her handle the 5, walking into the camp to deal out justice, however upon making contact, the leader of the 5, a gunslinger who named himself Dredgen, an aasimar cloaked in black challenged the paladin to a duel, and she accepted. The two drew, Shiena taking the first shot in her patrons name, only for the blessed bullet to seemingly do little harm to the man, as he himself invoked the power of his own patron, and fell the proud woman in one well placed shot. Johan hid in fear, waiting for the 5 to leave. Once they were well out of sight, he walked over to the corpse of his master, and took her body back to the remains of Paloma, and put her to rest. Afterwards the voice of Ragathiel spoke to the young mourning boy, blessing him with a mission of vengeance. With his new direction of life handed to him, Johan took his masters duster and gun, what little supplies he could find, and set out on this mission of justice. A New Lead ''' Johan has made his way to Abrogail on a new lead for his marks. Hoping to gather more information and possibly experience to better prepare himself to finally bring these people to justice, he finds work as a bounty hunter to pad his resources and capabilities in the meantime '''Appearance Johan is a young human male, standing at 5'6", wearing a faded gray/gold duster with a battered pistol etched with celestial engravings spelling out "Last Word". He is a very lean and somewhat less muscled person than most, with short dark black hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. Hobby Guitar playing, firearm tinkering, hikes and forest exploration Friends Johanna Malefacta: a dancer and healer he's met in Abrogail who's become a fast flame for Johan and someone he confides in deeply. Hoping that he can keep up his work along with his relationship to her, Johanna has given the hunter an extra motivation to see his mission through safely Kasai: a kitsune crafter that has helped to restore his masters cloak to its former glory, a good friend that he trusts. Shani: a red mantis assassin that he has a tentative and cautious friendship with, but confides in and trusts nonetheless" Noroiko: A tiefling paladin that has become a pseudo mother figure to Johan, and often seeks out at times of uncertainty and curiosity on the aspects of paladin hood and what it means to be a holy warrior.